A Sleepless Night
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: Fem!Greece x Fem!Japan. Sakura had been woken up at night from a nightmare; it is up to her lover, Helena, to comfort her. Don't like Shoujo ai, do not read.


**Okay, so I wanted to be the first to do this! AND I AM! :DD**

**I was kind of tired of half genderbent pairings. And I noticed that there wasx no fully genderbent pairings, so I decided to write one myself! Since I am a ****_HUGE _****fangirl of yuri. It was the first kind of smut that I read and was comfortable with but this isn't smut so yeah XD**

**It's just Fem!Greece x Fem!Japan, Giriko x Nichiko/Nihoko, Helena x Sakura.**

**Because I haven't seen them yet XD**

**Just not-genderbent or half genderbent X3**

**So this is just Shoujo Ai GiriPan fluff.**

**Or, Bishoujo giriPan fluff *shot**

**Anyway, enough talking, I'll let you read~~**

**Enjoyyy~~**

* * *

It was perfect sleeping weather. The sky was dark, moonlight shining through the window with the light pattern of rain on the outside walls and roof, making a small beat, a lullaby. There was a beautiful tune playing on the radio, a Yiruma CD that helped some to sleep.

Despite everything, Sakura still couldn't sleep. Even when her lover's arms were around her, even when she was pressed to Helena while the taller girl slept. Her steady breathing was calming, and added onto the peace in the room. But Sakura couldn't bring herself to fall back asleep. Why? Because of a nightmare.

It wasn't anything a normal person would be afraid of, right? That is what Sakura thought.

It wasn't anything like her normal nightmares, with creatures like the naga or slit-mouthed woman, but it was something.. _Normal_.

_"I trusted you." She growled to the younger, yet taller, woman._

_"Sakura; they were feeding you lies." The brunette replied, her voice shaking._

_"The only lies that have been told to me were the ones you've been saying all along." Sakura said. "They are my family, my own flesh and blood, and you __**dare**__ tell me that they lie?"_

_"Sakura…" Helena's hurt expression turned into that of determination and anger. "If it is a fight you want, then… It is a fight you will get."_

_Both women were in the fields back at Helena's home in Greece. The fields that they first met in. It was dark, the sun had just set, and they both looked ready to fight, with sword and cross, and they were staring expectantly at each other. At first, Sakura thought they were supposed to find some sort of enemy. But she was wrong._

_Helena had swung the cross and tried to hit her. Sakura had blocked it with her naginata, and then they were both fighting, one for defense and other for offense._

_Sakura knocked the cross out of her supposed lover's hands and pressed the point of her naginata at her neck. The taller one looked frightened; unusually frightened. As if she was begging for her life, for mercy, for forgiveness. But she never got it; the last thing Sakura remembered was driving the naginata through her throat._

Now she lay in Helena's arms, the very person she killed in her dream, her face wet with tears that refused to stop coming.

She was just paranoid. She was afraid that she'd ruin her relationship with Helena like she did with Emily, with Nene, with the rest of her family.

She wasn't paranoid. She was scared. Terrified. Petrified!

She couldn't handle it if she lost the only one that understood her, the one she loves the most.

Sakura snuggled against her younger lover, beginning to sob quietly, despite her attempts not to in fear of waking her up. She felt Helena stir from beside her. "Nnng… Sakura..? What're you doing awake..?"

"I-it's nothing, Helena-chan, just go back to sleep…"

"No."

Sakura glanced up at the brunette, and saw her teal, cat-like eyes were opened wide with concern. "Really, Helena-chan.. It's nothing, please, don't worry and just go back to sleep."

Helena pulled the smaller girl closer. "Did something happen while you were asleep…?"

Sakura hesitated, thinking of a reply. She eventually just sighed. "I just had a nightmare."

"Ah.. What was it about…? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I just had one of _those_ dreams… The ones where I … kill someone I am close to."

Helena held her closer, wrapping her arms around the Asian girl and resting the right side of her head to the left side of Sakura's, also closing her eyes. Sakura lifted her arms up and took hold of the arm that was thrown over her shoulders, sighing softly. "I'm sorry…"

Helena opened her eyes. "Hnn…? For what?.."

"I'm just apologising in advance… Just in case something like that _does_ happen, or if we're forced into war or—"

Helena chuckled softly, her cat-like eyes giving away signs of a smile, since Sakura could not see the lower part of her face. "You're silly…" She mumbled. "Even if we're forced in war, we will always be friends… And I know how you tend to obey people of higher ranks.."

Sakura frowned. "Helena-san, I—"

"Just relax… It won't come anytime soon. Enjoy this while it lasts.." Helena yawned, and Sakura soon yawned after her. "Get some sleep… You need it more than I do."

Sakura sighed. "Alright…" Sakura turned over on her side, back against Helena's front when she snuggled closer, then she closed her eyes to sleep. Helena pulled the Nihnjin closer, resting her head over the smaller girl's. Eventually, after a few minutes of silence and peace, both women fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: YEP I was the first! I think XD**

**I totally beat everyone to it. Lol**

**I got the idea of this from a NetherCan fanfiction, so yeah.**

**Ahhhhaunddgf**

**Umm**

**I don't really know what to sayyyyyyy~~**

**Uhhrrrrrrm**

**Yep thatr is all I'll say right now ^^**

**I'll see you when I update stories / post oneshots ./ start new stories!**

**BUH BYEEE!**

**TRINITY AND HER STUPID HOMESTUCK AND HETALIA FANGIRL-I-NESS IS OUT AFTER GIVING AN AMAZING CHINA EXIT.**

**_China jumped out of the window with a major nosebleed from the GiriPan yuri. "Yuri, aruuuuu~~" And then he was never to be seen again. The end._**

**Bye~~**


End file.
